This disclosure relates to molds and methods of molding. Molding is a manufacturing process where liquid or pliable raw material is introduced into a rigid frame called a mold or matrix. Materials that lend themselves to a molding process include plastic, glass, metal, ceramic and others. The liquid hardens or sets inside the mold, adopting the mold's interior surface conformation. The common bi-valve molding process uses two mold portions, one for each half of an object. A release agent may be used to make removal of the molded object from the mold easier. When an object has a complex shape, that is, with protrusions and depressions in more than one direction in 3-space, it may be impossible to remove the finished part from a simple mold. The mold described and illustrated herein solves this problem for certain types of complex parts, as will be disclosed.
Like reference symbols in the drawing figures indicate like elements.